


Ghomosexual

by wewriteanyshit



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wewriteanyshit/pseuds/wewriteanyshit
Summary: Well, I'm genuinely not even sure anymore. There is little to no plot and there wasnt supposed to be. Here u go my doods





	Ghomosexual

Julian was frustrated with death. The others were so boring, so annoying. He hadn't been there long and he was already craving excitement, or at least someone halfway intelligent to talk to. He reflected on his time at cambridge (which his father helped him with) with great sorrow, staring out of a rainy window and missing the wild parties that the dumb rich kids would hold.   
He sighed.  
He knew that it was impossible for ghosts to get drunk, and yet he still craved the relaxation it brought, as well as the.... other things he could get up to with a few shots down his throat.  
The idiots floated in, squabbling noisily amongst themselves about the builders downstairs. The captain was, once again, going on at length about how one of the men's arm muscles looked strong when carrying the tools about. The rest were apparently challenging this opinion, in the loudest way possible.  
Pat spoke up. "Are you sure that you dont actually like these guys, commander?"  
Julian decided to butt in. This had gotten interesting, and he loved to annoy the commander. One of the only interesting things to do nowadays. "Yeah, you may wanna stop obsessing over the builder's muscles, it sounds kinda gay."  
The commander went so red that he turned purple. "I. AM. NOT. GAY!!!!" He stomped off.  
"Oh well." Kitty said, and the others just floated off in search of other things to entertain them, disappointed that the show was over.  
Now that he was alone again, julian kina felt... bad. He got the feeling that he'd gone too far this time. It hadn't occurred to him that the commander might actually be struggling with something, but then sexuality wasn't something that had really ever been a struggle for anyone he knew. They just kinda... liked who they liked.  
He made a decision and set off to find the commander.  
After half an hour of quiet searching, he was still nowhere to be seen. Only a few more rooms left to look through.  
Pat ran down the hall to him. He looked distressed, and sad for some reason. "I'm really sorry I didn't mean to cause you and the commander to have a fight, I only wanted to be a supportive friend!"  
"It wasnt you, believe me pat." Julian kept walking and and finally came across the final room he had avoided so far: the bedroom.  
There was no point knocking, so he floated straight through. The commander was stood silent on a balcony that wasnt there last time. He looked sad.  
Julian walked up behind him, seemingly unnoticed, and cleared his throat.  
"Here to gloat are you?" Came the commander's tortured reply.  
Julian had the sudden overwhelming urge to grab the commander's arm and comfort him, but he didn't, and instead just moved to stand next to him, looking over the moonlit garden.  
"You know, I wouldn't be bothered if you were gay. You're pretty great, no matter what you're into. Or at least, in my eyes you are."  
This snippet of acceptance seemed to be the thing the commander needed. Julian watched as tears began to roll uncontrollably down his face as he collapsed against him, sobbing.  
They were there for a while, just sat in silence, the occasional bout of tears accompanied by appropriate comfort techniques.  
Julian woke up the next morning with the commander cradled in his arms. He stared down at the man asleep on his lap, and hugged him tighter, which woke him up.  
In an instant, the commander's eyes locked with his, and julian became very aware of the little space that was left between their faces, and how much he wanted to close it.   
The moment that their lips touched was like electricity running through him. Their bodies melded together and julian found himself pushed to the floor beneath this beautiful man.  
"Umm.....Hi?" Pat said awkwardly.  
They sat upright so fast that they would've gotten whiplash if they were alive.  
Pat was backing away slowly. "I just wanted to say... it was time to wake up... but I support the both of you.... and I'll tell the others to-" he backed through the wall.  
They stood up slowly and brushed themselves off. They made a silent agreement to not tell the others and went on their way.  
Julian was back at the window, but he wasnt frustrated any more with his company. Maybe death wouldnt be so dull around here anymore.


End file.
